casino of the devil
by Jadenyugi9
Summary: a history where zexal from 1 is know it as first and do something where he change into a dark zexal as his best friend ryoga try to know how to save him, dark zexal form is know with name darky this time not are duels of card games just a fantasy word with demons wanting have more souls.


Casino of the devil

Ryoga a guy who used to like go to that place a casino very elegant always having sexy girls but even like that he know enjoy be there cause his best friends darky but now he really hate that place lately is getting a lot people and sometimes people who is rich for weird and bad moves something he really hate. He walks again to see again his friend only to find him using a elegant smoking reddish but he looks so different he looks now…. A little evil he definitely hate the smirk he give to everyone, with the time he work in that place he really have exp to talk and convince people to have fun always especially in the poker where he always win and when people get mad to him he just need slap his fingers to someone appear and take that guy again and not care he be rich since when that person is outside vector charge to torture him to never do nothing bad there even to take down that place.

-Oh hello ryoga – he smirk or maybe smile but since he is get used o smirk he not know if he really smile- ready to have fun heh lately I am getting boring their not win to me

-Mm no no.. I just come to visit a friend…- he smile back to him making he look choked as just giggles

-Fine fine hehe… if you want I not charge this round with me only to be my friend heh just I am happy you keep coming here… after what happen years ago…- this time he really smirk

-Is true what happen years ago still piss of me… - he decide look away to avoid his smirk he for some reason miss the smile warm he used to have or when he used to be a noob…- well … I can't leave my driens alone and I told you I got my reasons to be mad but now I respect that decision…

-Aww good good… mmm- he slap his fingers to a girl with orange hair and bunny suit to bring a drinks she nods and leave- well ready to play whiles we have a nice chat…

-Sure… there was so long we have a nice chat….-ryoga smile as see the cards and decide play poker with him – tell me… where is him?….

Darky see him weird as look around smiling searching that person and when he find it with the look points that guy with orange hair and black suit he was flirting to the girl with orange hair who was preparing the drinks for them

-Lately… he looks more motivate when that girl is here... heh but why you ask? I was thinking was your enemy or that was the last thing you saw it that time

He sighs as leave two cards to change it and get other two- I told you was my fault my head was hot cause the stup…I mean the decision you made…

Darky see him as chuckle and change two cards too- I can see still made you mad…you really not like I am working for him right?

He was quite as focus in the cards

-Are you ready?...- he said as that green eyes was glowing , he really was enjoying the game and want to see winning to him..

Ryoga sighs and nods but before throw the cards and show it the girl with orange hair appear to give to them the drinks, she bow and leave without said something…

-Come one drink something … -darky drink the cup as he smile happily since that drink still taste so well, when he do that ryoga could notice something he not saw in years the teeth of him.. Where different their looks more sharp as… shark teeth? He shakes his face as ignore that and decide drink that... That really taste well he admits but was worry for his friends who were so different

…first…what just happen to you…

Was the words on his mind when he know his friend he used to have blond hair and reddish eyes he was very noob when he in vector contract him just to made bully to the new… ryoga not wanted but first tell he need it the job and same time he were interesting to know about play poker he teach him and vector too but he never though he could change so badly how was now…

He snap as see his friend and he notice he got a annoying face..- did you said first?

-Eh?.. no no what are you talking about heh…

He keeps looking bad him- I told you my name now is darky first is gone… tch…

-Fine fine sorry.. –he sighs as look away and throw the cards when he do that notice darky looks mad but he throw the cards too showing darky won the game but even like that he looks serious and he could feel the environment change

Ryoga was sweating as looking around the route to escape but before do it he hear that annoying voice and the environment change to be calm

-oohhh kamishiro what bring you here hehe-tha guy with orange hair and and purple eyes that guy what the problem first were so different now- I was thinking you never will come after what happen ….-he smirk now he understand where darky learn to smirk a lot

-Just visiting a friend….

-And he decide to go now… -complete the phrase again darky who still look serious

-Aww come on no be mad is weird see you like that hehe come on go and talk with second maybe mades you feel happy come on- vector close to darky and whisper to him- even you can slap a little her bunny ass heh

He pouts and then blush to accept and leave the place and talk to the girl with orange hair. When ryoga see this he for some reason recognizes his real friend… first

-Well well… how bad I can really stop you came here even when he decide that one part of the contract was to allow you keep coming here and never take your soul….but… is really annoying see you here I really want to disappear you but… we should accept the contract hehe…

-Tch… you are a fucking demon…. When I know you I know we not should be know you… we were fine he were having a good life

-Sshh shh kamishiro.. heh you know you should be quite you can keep yelling what we are heheh I not want you made our clients go away so just be quite or I should ask to him kick your ass away of this place

-Tch I going to find the way you return first to his normal life heh…

-Oh come on you want to give us your soul again after what hew did for you? Hehe well I should to say we can't accept your soul now... The contract of him was never take the soul of certain person's one of them was you why not accept the good decision he made heh

-Tch… he not needed to make that… tch…- ryoga shut his hand has remember why first do that…

* * *

 _flashback_

Vector show as the demon of that place and since ryoga were there to save his sister and he really did it but now he should be lost his soul he not wanted he wanted keep living with his sister but then first appear …

I challenge you…-he said pointing vector who was on his real form he laughs since he know first was a noob even ryogas was in shock and worry

-You not know what you are making first! Stop!

-Calm down ryoga I study these days I can do it this time heh..- He smile warm as vector accept the duel

But few minutes ryoga and vector were on shock that kid defeat him!.. He lost to that noob

-Now as was the treat you leave his soul free!- first demand

Then very mad vector laughs

-Heheh hahaha fine I release you ryoga! But I will take the soul of your sister haha…

He was in shock when first scream

-No! Stop! I win.. You can bother him!

Then a sinister voice was hear in whole the place making vector return to human form to be scare

-Shit!...

From first a big figure with long hair blond and shinny and suit black appear this guy with dark skin and reddish eyes see everyone

-You want to release their souls when there were doomed? What you will give me in change of those 2 souls…

First see ryoga and smile…- mine… but in change you release them and never touch my friends…

-Are a lot soul to lose for someone as you mmm- his eyes glowing in reddish reading the soul of them specially of first making he smile

-You can call me don k… I am the god demon and this time I going to accept have a duel with you If you win to me I leave all that souls even yours and we disappears of this place…

When he said that vector was worry and sweating cause if he leave he will pay cause their lost a lot souls

-but if you lost… you should keep with us in this place and you will recollect souls… the triple you decide you save….

-That's not fair!- Said ryoga as hold the hand of first- don't do this thing… forget us… you have a good life you are a policemen right… go and do your life…

-Exactly… as a policeman who take care of people I decide do this hehe… - first gulps as see him worry he really was scare and he know he probably lost so go to him- ryoga if I not do this… please take care of my family….

The duel start and was very hard even don k was surprise how this kid know play the game so he purpose if he win he will teach to him to play it well so their will have a more souls…this continue for 4 of 5 but in the fourth time first just win 2 and the 5 duel was the definitive he was exhausted of think combos …when he throw the cards thinking he win vector and ryoga were in shock he really win to the god but the god have a better move and win the duel

First smile sadly he know it what he did and was very worry and with fear but he should see ryoga well to tell him he was fine

-Hehh that's look I lost hehe…

Ryoga was worry and run to holds him and run away but he were stop it the environment change to be heavy a human body can move then don k close to first and look into his eyes

-You played so well hehe even the fear I can smell of you I can see very inside you really like play poker I can teach you well and nobody going to win to you anymore..

As ryoga hear that things he was trying to scream to said to first not need to hear him but he can't scream just to see how that demon introduce his hand into the chess of first and then he was blurry cause a light and shinny color .. He was alone with first in that white place…

-First?...

-I deicide it ryoga.. heh… I decide well you and your sister can be well now even all my friends…- first turn around to see him and ryoga was scare the look of first her eyes were of color green as was smiling in evil way... he never see him like that….

-I accept take the triple of souls to save you… and same time… this will help me… -first whisper as behind him appear that demon god-

-Oh course I will turn you in the best player in poker so you can get me more souls…-that god said as pats his head and their leave

Everything was so white ryoga could hear the voice of that guy annoying...Vector was talking

-Ugh you are such lucky ryoga!... you are allowed to come to this place to have fun since he wanted.. And we not will take your soul… neither of your sister but it is necessary please never come back your mistake made this hehe…

When he awakes was in a park sleepy he run to the hospital to see his sister was well and getting better but when he goes to see the family of first their no...Remember him.. This made he feel bad and run to see the place but not find it…

Years passed as he hear people rich can have fun to get more money he go to that place since now he was a rich guy but same time that place made him feel he need find with someone… was when he in the guy with orange hair was happy and when he saw him his face change in hate but then just smirk

-Oooh you really come back here kamishiro…

Ryoga look him and not remember well so he just ignore him making he get mad but just calm down – you know what since you are here maybe you want to see the best player hehe want to try…

Ryoga again no said nothing and in there and rich people join around to play poker when then appear a guy with dark hair, green tattoos and green eyes he have a dark skin as was smirking.. When ryoga see that eyes, he immediately recognize him and just scream…

-First!...

The look of the guy change he looks him so badly even the rich people look him bad …- how disrespectful you are sir… my name is darky hehe please not confuse me with someone else and enjoy the game… heh

Their play and ryoga can't believe it how strong and good he was in the poker he not got chance to win to him the rich people was crazy and keep giving more money until their not get more to do but their really wanted to win that money all the riches people lost all them making darky close few to few to them and ryoga could hear how he smirking said…

-What more want to give… to have money…

That person said everything even the his soul or his family… before ryoga could said something vector shut his mouth and take him away

-You monster!...

-Oohh please be quite or you going to awake the god… and you know him well to want to awake him hehe and will be bad he take your soul after what he did for you hehe ..

-Why he is making that…! He never could do it!

-Well know now the new and permanently job of your friend hehe also he not like you call him first now if you do that you going to made him mad…

-Tch… I hate this I leave…- that day he leave the place as vector said bye he really not care if leave fast and never return but after more days and months he return as news of the people he saw there were more rich but he just sighs.. He know now what their will happen… he again return only to see a vector and now darky playing poker…

-Oohh you come here so early… after long time…-vector said smiling as darky not see him … he still feel guilty or something bad to see ryoga

-You did something stupid!... now look you … you not are the friend I know ! I not recognize you now… even your family forgot you….

As ryoga said that words… darky look him he looks a little sad but before could said something he feel someone talk to him on his mind as his face change and just laughs vector even was like confuse

-Yes yes.. Was my fault hehe but hey… I save your ass… you never could do it to save your sister until I give my life to not only save 2 but more people and look me hehe.. But hey I must be grateful with you since I can now play so well poker even you not have chance on me… heheh

Ryoga see him mad that eyes glowing reddish and smirking not was the friend he know it ….first..

-First it's not here anymore….-said darky in serious way

Ryoga turn away and leave but just look him…-both are stupidest, I not know why you accept this… now… now you are my enemy… no my friend,…-he leave

After he do that vector look around to see darky who was smiling sad but not show a tear…

-Hey since there are not friends the contract is broken hehe so we can take his sou…-

Before he could done the word could see darky release a dark aura as his face as looking him very serious making that demon gulp was afraid of this new demon to trap souls…

-He said is not my friends but I still consider him my friend heh.. so the contract keep up heh

 _end of the flashback_

* * *

-Hey! Wake up here is not a place to sleep!.. –vector throw water on ryoga who was mad to him using a excuse to throw water as vector was laughing

-You damn demon… tch well tell to him… I will keep fighting to recover his life so he can have the good life he wanted… tch…

Ryoga leave as vector sighs boring as darky look everything even hear it has was givin his back and with fold both arms…

You hear that heheh the one stupid here is him hehe don't you think darky… - vector smirk as drink fast the cup and leave as darky smile

-I will keep waiting.. heh.. mm but now…- his eyes glow in green as stretch – but I need keep working

He close to more people making contracts to lost souls and every time he do that he was losing the humanity he use to feel and the only thing made feel he have a little hope was that little friendship…


End file.
